


Colours

by JosefinTonks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved colours. Or, he used to.  (takes place after season 8, but contains no spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet that I wrote.

Castiel loved all the colours of Earth. From the red leaves of autumn to the strong colours of the bluberries, and the vibrant colours of the poison dart frog. He loved the colour of tea mixed with cream, and the colour of the flowers in the spring.

He loved colours.  
 _Loved._

But they day when the light disappeared from Deans green eyes, and when Sams red blood kept pumpig out of his body, when the only family he had left died, his world turned grey.


End file.
